<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally Free by gryffind0r_d0rk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195482">Finally Free</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk'>gryffind0r_d0rk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Closeted Harry, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Fluff and Angst, Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Harry Potter, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Express, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, James Potter &amp; Lily Evans Potter Live, James Potter Bashing, Multi, Potter Manor (Harry Potter), Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Room of Requirement, Swearing, Wizards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:46:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffind0r_d0rk/pseuds/gryffind0r_d0rk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It started when they were only kids, but something, or rather someone, kept them away from each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally Free</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily crouched down so she was level with the small toddler that was cowering behind his father's leg. Reaching a hand out, she ran it through the boy's midnight black hair that was already starting to look as wild as his dad's.</p><p>"Why can't I stay with you and daddy?" Harry asked, his voice just above a whisper.</p><p>"Sorry bud, but your mom and I have to go to work. I'm sure you'll make tons of friends, and then when you come home we can celebrate with ice cream with Moony and Padfoot. That sound alright?" James questioned, ruffling the boy's hair, causing him to scramble away from where he was glued to his dad, and send a glare his way. As intimidating as Harry tried to be, his parents only laughed, causing the little boy to pout and cross his arms.</p><p>"Now, go on, dear. We'll be back before you know it, alright? I love you," Lily said, pulling her child close and giving him a kiss on the forehead. </p><p>"Love you too," Harry mumbled back, still a little upset she had been laughing at him. He wasn't one for attention, that was clear, even if he was only three years old. Lily smiled sadly as she watched her husband lead him up the steps by the hand to the door. They hadn't told Harry he was widely known among the wizarding community, for he was still so young.</p><p>With a final wave goodbye, Lily and James apparated away from the daycare, already missing their child.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>Harry looked around the room nervously, watching all the energetic children run around shrieking while he stepped back into an unoccupied corner of the room, just standing there awkwardly. The wildness of the other kids frightened him just a bit, and he much preferred to stand there and wait for his parents to return. He wasn't sure the other kids would like him, anyway.</p><p>"Hey there little guy, what's your name?" Harry looked up to see a nice lady with blonde hair smiling down at him.</p><p>"Harry Potter," he responded sheepishly, fiddling with a loose thread on his robes. </p><p>"Hello, Harry. My name's Narcissa, and I'm going to be taking care of you until your mommy and daddy come back. Does that sound alright?" The lady seemed nice enough, and Harry nodded timidly. The nice lady's smile grew.</p><p>"Would you like to meet my son, he's about your age?" Harry hesitated but took her hand when she offered it to him, and she led him to the other side of the room, to a blond boy who was seated at a table drawing a picture.</p><p>"What're you drawing?" Harry asked, trying to get a good look at the picture.</p><p>"Harry Potter," the boy responded without looking up, and Harry looked at him oddly before turning to Narcissa for help. She gave him an encouraging shove forward, though the small child was a bit creeped out that this boy was already drawing pictures of him when they hadn't even met yet. There must be another Harry Potter, it was the only thing that made sense.</p><p>"My name's Harry Potter." This caused the blond to look up at him, and he stared at Harry for what felt like ages, before grabbing his picture and holding it up next to him. Sticking his tongue out a bit, the blond studied his drawing next to the boy, finally setting it down with a sigh.</p><p>"They don't look alike much, do they?" he exclaimed sadly, folding his arms onto the table and resting his chin down on them.</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"You and my picture. I got all the colors wrong, I'll have to start over. Sit right there, I'm going to draw you."</p><p>"Me? Why would you draw me?" The blond boy whose name Harry had yet to learn looked at him like he'd gone insane.</p><p>"Because you're Harry Potter, the coolest kid in the whole world! One day, we're gonna be married," the boy said confidently, putting his hands on his hips and giving a firm nod. Harry thought back to what his parents had said about being married...</p><p>Well, they always said they married their best friend, and this boy was his only friend, which made him Harry's best friend. Check.</p><p>You have to love each other...Harry surveyed the boy before him, and decided, yes, he loved him.</p><p>So it was settled then, Harry was getting married. There was only one problem...</p><p>"We can't get married!"</p><p>"Why not?" the blond asked frowning.</p><p>"I don't know your name yet!" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.</p><p>"I'm Draco. Draco Malfoy," the kid stated proudly, holding his head high, while Harry wrinkled his nose.</p><p>"That's a weird name." Draco sighed, nodding his head.</p><p>"I know, but mother says I can't change it. She says I'll like it one day, but I don't believe her," the blond whispered loudly, causing his mother to chuckle. The two boys were just adorable, but she was afraid their friendship wouldn't last more than a day, seeing as the Potters and Malfoys never got along too well, and while she had no problem with it, there were always Lily and James.</p><p>"Well, Draco, I guess we're married now," Harry said, causing the other to smile brightly.</p><p>"Wait," he said suddenly, "we aren't married yet!" And with that, Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's, because that's what toddlers thought kissing was, lips touching one another.</p><p>"Draco!" his mother cried, causing the two to pull away from one another, Draco with a devilish grin and Harry with an innocent smile.</p><p>"Now we're married," he said, grabbing Harry's hand with his and intertwining them together. </p><p>"Perfect. I love you, Draco."</p><p>"I love you too. Wanna go have a juice box?" The other boy nodded eagerly, and the two walked off, still holding hands. Narcissa made a mental note to tease Draco about this when he was older.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>The two Potters anxiously approached the doors to the daycare, wanting more than anything to see their son again. James pulled open the door, Lily stepping through the frame, eyes darting around looking for the familiar glasses and messy black hair. When she spotted him in the back of the room, on the ground fast asleep with his head in another sleeping boy's lap, she smiled. The scene was just too adorable. It wasn't hard to find the one in charge, since they were the only adult present and definitely surpassed the children in height. Lily was shocked, however, when she realized she knew who it was.</p><p>"Cissy?" Lily had been quite close to Narcissa, as Severus was usually hanging around her and some of the other Slytherins, but they'd drifted apart after Narcissa Black became Narcissa Malfoy and Lily Evans became Lily Potter. </p><p>The blonde woman turned at the sound of her nickname, though no one had called her that in quite a while. Standing behind her was Lily Potter, and she smiled at her old friend.</p><p>"Hello, Lily. I assume you're here for Harry." </p><p>"Yes, I-"</p><p>"Black, what are you doing here?" James started coldly, glaring at the old Slytherin. They had never gotten along, for Narcissa thought James was still a bit arrogant, even if his big head had deflated some. Oh, and there was the matter of the bullying. When Snape had told her about it, she marched off and gave the Gryffindor a good telling off, with maybe one or two well-deserved slaps to the face.</p><p>"It's Malfoy, James, and Narcissa is just fine," she replied, pursing her lips.<br/>"You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"I'm filling in for Ms. Lovegood, who had to tend to her daughter, who was feeling a bit ill today."</p><p>"That's awfully sweet of you," Lily said with a smile, trying to prevent things from getting out of hand. Why couldn't the Potter and Malfoys just get along?</p><p>"Whatever, let's grab Harry and go," James said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder.</p><p>"Darling, he's sleeping, and I'd hate to wake him."</p><p>"I know, but Moony and Padfoot are meeting us for ice cream as I'd promised Harry, and we shouldn't keep them waiting. Where is Harry, anyway?"</p><p>"He's asleep as I told you. Just over there, look at how adorable they are. Guess he made a friend after all." Narcissa gave a small chuckle at that, and Lily looked at her questioningly.</p><p>"Let me get the boys, I'm sure they'd be happy to explain everything," Narcissa exclaimed, waving her hand in dismissal. It was only when Narcissa had awakened both boys, and the blond one lifted his head from Harry's shoulder, that she realized it was Draco Malfoy, Narcissa's son. Sighing, Lily waited for James to have the same revelation, and prayed to every god out there that he wouldn't do anything that would hurt Harry.</p><p>James was baffled, to say the least. His son was friends with...a Malfoy. Out of everyone in the entire daycare, and there was quite an abundance of children, it had to be a Malfoy. He kept his mouth shut tight, watching as the three approached him and his wife.</p><p>"Daddy!" Harry called, running into his arms despite the fact he'd woken up only seconds ago. James lifted the boy up and held him on his right side, Harry burying his face into his father's shirt.</p><p>"I got married," he said excitedly, pulling away suddenly, eyes darting between his mother and father eagerly. Lily chuckled under her breath while James gave the three-year-old a dorky smile. Toddlers really are adorable.</p><p>"To who, dear?" Lily asked, grinning at her little angel.</p><p>"Draco!" James froze.</p><p>"Harry, Draco is a boy, like you. Boys don't marry other boys," he stated, smile long gone. Harry looked up into his eyes, tears already threatening to fall.</p><p>"But why not? I love him, daddy."</p><p>"You don't love him. You're going to marry a lovely girl one day, and then you'll have children. Do you want children, Harry?" The small boy nodded, salty tears running down his chubby little cheeks.</p><p>"You can't have any children if you marry a boy."</p><p>"James, shut the fuck up," Lily whispered, giving him a small kick. </p><p>"Harry, as much as it pains me to say this, I think it's best you and Draco don't continue seeing each other," James said in a monotone voice, glaring at Draco, who was hiding in his mother's embrace.</p><p>"James!" Lily cried, smacking her husband's arm.</p><p>"Come on, Lily, we're leaving." James gripped the redhead's wrist harshly, pulling her towards the entrance as Harry sobbed into his shoulder.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" Draco whispered as he watched the three leave.</p><p>"No, sweetie. No," Narcissa replied softly, tightening her arms around her little boy.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>Harry hugged his mother one last time before he left, promising to write at least once a week. With a final nod towards his father, he headed off towards the train, looking for a compartment. When he found an empty one, he slid inside and shut the door behind him, flopping onto the seat.</p><p>While he waited for Ron, a friend he'd made a year or two back, he busied himself with looking out the window. He couldn't believe it, he was finally going to Hogwarts. Mother and father had told him multiple stories about it, and Remus and Sirius did too before Harry wasn't allowed to see them anymore.</p><p>Harry had been seven, only four years younger than he was now. He remembered it had been Christmas Eve, and the two had been acting odd all night. Finally, just before they were about to leave, they'd said they were together, and had been for quite some time. Father had sent Harry to his room quickly, and mother had held him while he listened to the continuous yelling, until it had finally stopped. Moony and Padfoot hadn't been over since.</p><p>Harry knew his father was homophobic; he had multiple experiences to go off of. If he wasn't, perhaps Harry wouldn't be so afraid of him. </p><p>The compartment door slid open, snapping Harry from his trance. Giving a small smile, Harry motioned the redhead inside. Ron took the seat across from him, and they talked for a few awkward moments before the door opened yet again, this time revealing a blond boy who looked strangely familiar.</p><p>"Is Harry Potter in here? He has to be, this is the last compartment, and I've looked everywhere-"</p><p>"Draco?" Harry asked, trying to squash the rapidly brewing hope in his chest, just in case. He hadn't seen the blond since he was three, but it'd be impossible to forget such an encounter. He couldn't just forget his husband, now could he?</p><p>"Oh my god, Harry? I thought I'd never see you again," Draco sighed, grinning. Harry grinned back and scooted over so the blond could join them. Ron was looking between the two, confused, causing Harry to chuckle softly.</p><p>"Draco and I met when I was three, became best mates, but haven't seen each other since," Harry explained best he could.</p><p>"But he's a Malfoy..." Ron started slowly, looking at the two. They were sitting so close their shoulders were touching, and Ron wondered how they were so comfortable around each other if they hadn't seen each other in eight years.</p><p>"Is that a problem?" </p><p>"Well, no, it's just unusual, is all."</p><p>"Hope there are no hard feelings, Weasley. I know my father's a bit of an ass, but we aren't much alike anyway. He's much more tolerable at home, I can assure you. I mean, I'm not disowned or anything."</p><p>"Why would you get disowned?"</p><p>"Told him I was gay. Didn't really need to tell mother; I suppose she's always known. That's what she says, at least."</p><p>"You're gay?" Ron inquired, glancing at Harry, expecting him to move away, so they at least weren't touching, but he didn't do anything. </p><p>"Yes...problem with it?"</p><p>"Nah, my brother's bi. Not exactly the same, but gay people are cool. Sometimes I wish I was gay...is that normal?"</p><p>"Don't ask me," the blond muttered. Ron looked to Harry, who shrugged, picking at the seat a bit. Ron wasn't exactly known for being able to keep a secret, and even if he was, Harry wouldn't tell him he was gay as well. There was the looming fear that word could somehow get out to his father, and Harry shivered at the mere thought of what would happen.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>Harry's shoulders shook with grief as he curled into himself, clutching the tear-stained letter in his hands. He didn't know what to do with himself, all he could manage was sobbing on his bed. He didn't want to move, didn't want to live in a world without his mother.</p><p>The door to the dormitory creaked open, not that Harry heard, and a muffled voice was speaking. Ron's voice.</p><p>"...just started crying all of the sudden, I couldn't get him to stop or tell me what was wrong."</p><p>The red curtains that surrounded his bed were pulled apart slightly, and the bed dipped near his feet. Harry assumed someone must have sat down.</p><p>"What's wrong, Harry?" a voice asked him. Draco's voice. All Harry could do was hold up the hand that was still holding onto the letter, and the blond carefully removed it, then read it.</p><p>Lily Potter was dead, and Harry was alone in this world. He vaguely remembered being held and crying himself to sleep that night, a soft hum present against his ear.</p><p>He couldn't live alone with his father, he was terrified of him. Maybe it was unreasonable, he was fifteen after all, but if he even knew Draco and Harry were friends, he'd...Harry didn't even want to think about it. </p><p>+ + +</p><p>"You're...one of them," he said shakily, staring at the mark that stood out against Draco's pale skin.</p><p>"I didn't have a choice, Harry. He's going to kill my entire family, please, listen to me," Draco pleaded, tears wetting his soft cheeks. "I can't do this without you."</p><p>Harry cursed the way his heart fluttered at the words. He'd almost died time and time again from those sick bastards, and now Draco had joined the club. Draco wanted him dead.</p><p>"Voldemort has killed my entire family, or have you forgotten? When are you going to stop being such a coward and just suck it up, Draco?"</p><p>"Your father is well and alive, Harry."</p><p>"He's no family of mine and you know it. Now get the fuck out of my sight, Death Eater."</p><p>+ + +</p><p>Harry looked back, the roaring fire threatening to devour his ankles. He could just barely make out the blond struggling to climb up the top of one of the many piles of junk. As much as he wanted to hate him, he couldn't. He could never hate him.</p><p>Turning the broomstick around, he ignored Ron's cries and flew towards the little ferret, wincing every time he nearly fell. Extending his hand for Draco to grasp, Harry leaned forward slightly, coughing when he engulfed a large whiff of smoke.</p><p>When he only managed to skim the fingertips, Harry flew lower, setting the broom slightly on fire. Gulping, Harry reached for Draco once more and pulled him up onto the broom.</p><p>"Hurry up! Oh Merlin, we're going to die! Fuck this, fuck everything! Harry, faster, oh my Salazar! Why the fuck do I love you again?" <br/>Harry nearly crashed into the wall.</p><p>+ + +</p><p>Harry took a deep breath, and knocked on the door of the manor, then turned to Ginny and grabbed her hand lightly. A house-elf answered, and Harry gave a polite nod it's way before leading the Weasley into his house.</p><p>James was reading the Daily Prophet in the sitting room, and Harry cringed just looking at him. Ginny gave his hand a squeeze, and his eyes darted towards her's before he cleared his throat.</p><p>"You're late," James stated, not looking up from the paper.</p><p>"Only a few minutes," Harry laughed, trying to ease the tension, but he stopped when James glared at him.</p><p>"I see you brought a girl. Girlfriend, I presume?"</p><p>"Yes, sir."</p><p>"Very well. Shall we have dinner then?" the man asked, standing up. He folded the paper, setting it down where he'd been sitting, and began walking towards the dining room, motioning for the two to follow. Harry already felt bad for dragging Ginny into this, but he knew James would be expecting him to have a girlfriend sooner or later.</p><p>"So, Miss Weasley, how are you enjoying your schooling? Seventh year, if I'm correct."</p><p>"Yes, sir. It's going fairly well, though I do need the occasional help in Herbology, and sometimes Potions, though Harry and Draco are always helpful there. Your son is actually quite good at Potions, did you know?" Ginny asked, trying to cover her small slip-up.</p><p>"I did not. Forgive me if I misheard, but did you say 'Harry and Draco?'"</p><p>Harry's hands shook, so he hid them underneath the table. James turned his gaze sharply to him, and Harry gulped.</p><p>"Son, you did not tell me you and the Malfoy had reconnected. Isn't he a...faggot?"</p><p>Harry's whole body shook, and he stared down at his plate, not saying a word.</p><p>"Answer me!" he yelled, making Harry jump. He was eighteen, he shouldn't be so scared of his dad raising his voice.</p><p>"Mr. Potter, if I may-"</p><p>"You may not, Miss Weasley. This is between my son and me, you may be excused." Ginny nodded and left the room, leaving father and son alone.</p><p>"You really got her to pretend to be your girlfriend, did you?"<br/>Harry froze, and stopped breathing.</p><p>"You disgust me," James growled through gritted teeth. " Get the fuck out of my house, faggot, I've dealt with you long enough. Go live with your fucking boyfriend, and you can join him, Sirius, Remus, and all the rest in hell. GO!"</p><p>Harry scrambled away, running out of that damn house as fast as he could, Ginny following. They apparated away, and Harry thanked Merlin it went better than he thought it ever would. He was free.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>